


The Other Jason

by ScorchedAlpine



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Bets and Wagers, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bonding, Fake Blood, Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, Human shield, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason/Roy if you squint, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAlpine/pseuds/ScorchedAlpine
Summary: (Whumptober Prompt no.3: Human Shield)They don't believe Stephanie when she tells them Jason and Roy are currently working a gig at a haunted house in Park Row. They should've.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Tim Drake & Stephanie Brown, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	The Other Jason

“There’s no way they work here.”

Dick laughed, throwing an arm around Tim’s shoulders and steering him towards the ticket booth, Stephanie practically skipping next to them. Why had he agreed to this? A haunted house in Crime Alley was the perfect place to get murdered. They had enough fake blood to cover it up.

The ticket booth was more of a shed; a hastily-made structure just big enough for two people built next to the doors of a foreclosed apartment building, ghosts stenciled all over the exterior in white spray paint.

A younger guy with a nose ring and a witch’s hat perched on his head leaned on the counter by his forearms, snapping his gum and batting his eyes at Dick. Who let him down very gently, preening over the attention, and then proceeded to grossly overpay for their tickets.

Stephanie grabbed their hands and dragged them both to the entrance. They waited for a group to form, a trio of 13 year olds and a middle aged couple that looked to be out on a date. A haunted house in smack in the middle of crime alley seemed like a pretty weird place to take your sweetheart, but who was he to judge?

The doors creaked open, fog pouring out onto the steps as a girl in a fairly convincing vampire getup sauntered out. She bowed with a grin, throwing her arms wide.

“Welcome to the Park Row Spooktacular!” she announced, lisping slightly around the fake fangs on her canines. She held up a lace-gloved hand and waggled three fingers at them threateningly. “Rules; no smoking inside, no touching the monsters, no drugs. We will throw you outta here.”

With that, she turned around and walked into the haunted house. The three of them shared a look, and followed the group inside.

For the fact that the building had only been set up for six days, it looked fantastic. Stephanie screamed as a ‘zombie’ shrieked from behind a cutout panel in the wall, clawing at the torn wallpaper and leaving faint smears of fake blood behind the trail of their fingers.

The trio of middle schoolers ran ahead, shrieking and giggling as they left them in the dust. The couple ditched them too, heading into one of the branches of the hallway that Tim was pretty sure used to be an apartment.

The continued down the hallway. Just as they reached the end, the last door on either side just behind them opened and slammed shut with a ear-splitting bang. Dick and Tim jumped, nearly knocking over Stephanie in their scramble forward.

It went on like that for about ten minutes. Plastic skeletons dropping out of the ceiling, cheap fog machines, a trick where they’d rigged one section of wall to bleed, mannequins coming to life.

Not really surprising was the lack of clowns. Zombies, murderers, cannibals, but no clowns. It was something of a gang affiliation in Park Row; you had nothing to do with them unless you were in the Joker’s crew.

By the end of it, Stephanie and Tim had forced Dick into the lead as they crept through the cobweb covered rooms. They peered around the corner into another one of the apartments, sneaking like secret agents.

It was completely empty, save for a bathtub filled with murky water in the center of the floor and a ton of picture frames covering the walls with all the faces scratched out.

Stephanie sighed in relief. She’d been fussing with the same lock of hair“They didn’t use this one-”

The three of them were sprayed with blackened water as a drowned pirate jackknifed upright in the bathtub with a roar. Sludge splashed over the side of the cracked porcelain as the pirate made to crawl out of the tub, a few bits of gore stuck in his stringy hair coming loose and falling to the tile below. Simultaneously, Steph and Tim grabbed a handful of the back of Dick’s jacket and shoved him forwards, sprinting for the door.

He was a second behind them, and the three slammed the door, breathing hard.

“Really? I’m the meat shield?” Dick whined, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog at both of them. Stephanie shrugged, giggling breathlessly until there was a loud bang against the door and she and Tim screamed at a frequency usually only hit by terrified six year-old girls.

It trailed off into nervous laughter. Nobody said anything as they walked just a little bit faster to get to the last room. Dick, still forced to be first as the involuntary human shield, opened the door slowly.

Long-dried paint the exact color of dried blood had been splattered everywhere, probably because the amount of fake blood it would've taken to make the place look like a slaughterhouse would have gotten on all the haunted house patrons.

An arsenal of fake (or at least he thought they were fake) butcher’s tools were hung from plastic pegs on the walls. An array was scattered over the counters and jammed into a dummy of a farmer lying with its arms hanging limp on an alter table and a straw hat covering its face.

Tim made the fatal mistake of thinking the ending to the haunted house was kind of a let down, and then a split second later the ‘dummy’ leapt up with a snarling scream.

The three of them would live to deny it, but Stephanie and Tim tried to shove Dick in front yet again right as he reached for them, the push-pull leading to them in a heap on the floor as a perfect replica of Jason Voorhees stepped out from behind a wall. They screamed bloody murder as he revved a dripping chainsaw and charged towards them, only stopping when the ‘monster’ stopped and tore off his mask.

There was no mistaking him for anyone else as Jason Todd cackled, chucking the fake chainsaw onto the table that the ‘dummy’ Roy Harper had been lying on and doubling over howling with laughter.

“I WIN!” Stephanie shouted, elbowing Tim in the ribs by accident in the tangle of limbs they were currently existing in.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Roy chuckled. The two ‘monsters’ helped them up, Jason still cracking up with snickers he couldn’t stop.

“Losing a bet.” Tim groaned, “You guys actually work here?”

“Nah, I’m dressed as serial-killer Jason for kicks.” he snorted, grabbing the fake chainsaw from where he’d thrown it, and flicking the flimsy mask back down over his face. “All the proceeds go back into programs for the Alley, and we had nothing better to do.”

“Plus, scaring the shit out of people is pretty entertaining.” Roy pointed out, getting back on the altar and snatching the battered hat from where it had landed, “Now scram so your brother can pretend to murder me for profit.”

Dick and Tim each forked over $100 each as they exited the haunted house and headed to go grab dinner, Stephanie crowing her victory for the next two blocks as they went to go get her victory waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a new fic every day for Whumptober is just as hard as I thought it was going to be, but we at day 3 baby!
> 
> REUPLOAD NOTES: Edited a little! Not my favorite fic as I'm not the best fluff writer, but here it is!


End file.
